Dying
by FMAsonlyAlice
Summary: Story revised! '"Are you free tonight?" It was certainly a phrase he never expected to hear coming from the young man in his lifetime. But there it was. Clear as the crystals seers used to tell one's fortunes.' Rated for grapefruit. Citrus yaoi ahead. Please R&R. Thank you!


**Well, here is the revised product. I still don't like it, but I'll do my best to suck up my disappointment. I hope you lot like it as well. I know that a lot of you did, and that is a great encouragement to me to progress, but it was called to my attention how completely unrealistic this story was. I hope that I did a better job this time and made it somewhat believable. If not, I'm sorry to have failed.**

**Thank you for your support.**

* * *

He had Edward on his back, a place he never thought he would have him.

When Edward had come to him, more than just a little interest showing in his eyes as he skirted around his ex-commanding officer's desk to stand just before him, Roy was already, admittedly seduced, and hadn't been able to comprehend the shock of Edward's actions, his total change in demeanor and attitude beyond confusing. Even if he couldn't comprehend how the change had come about, two could play at that game, and he handled it smoothly.

Now they were at Ed's house, in his room, their clothes already neglected and forgotten, possibly even lost.

It was hot, the heat radiating from their bodies, but neither minded, as the pleasure was soon to outweigh the minor discomfort. Roy devoured Edward's mouth, the heat of the slippery orifice so intense…

He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't focus. It consumed him. It had only been a few minutes and he was already at the point of no return, his member throbbing painfully and demanding attention.

He ignored it the best he could as he knew it would be a short while before he could pay it the attention it most definitely deserved.

Roy lifted Edward's right leg to loop around the crook of his elbow and forced it up, gripping the blankets so it wouldn't move, and Ed's knee was forced up next to his scarred shoulder. He pressed himself onto Ed, pinning the other leg beneath him. It didn't take much effort to keep it there. Edward was amazingly flexible, much more flexible than any well-kept woman Roy had ever been with. He then proceeded to wet the fingers of his free hand with lube from the press-top bottle Edward had strategically placed on the bed when they were still talking.

Edward gave a surprised gasp when Roy slid in the first finger unannounced, and Roy drank it right up, crooking his finger to elicit more delicious sounds for him to feed on.

The twenty year old obliged, groaning into Roy's mouth and arching into the older man the best he could while pinned down and practically doing the splits on his back.

Roy was in too deep, but it must not have been deep enough because he was still able to catch the sound of the door creaking open and he froze. The separating of their mouths made a loud, wet pop and he turned his head to the door.

Alphonse smiled in at them and gave a little wave.

It was surprising enough that Al saw them and didn't seem to care, but when he looked back down, he was even more surprised to see that neither did Ed. Even though the sudden presence of the younger Elric bothered him more than he would have liked to admit, he paid close attention to how Edward reacted to it, and how Ed reacted would determine how Roy reacted.

Edward was still facing Roy and had barely flicked his eyes in Al's direction before arching even more into the distance Roy had moved away while in suppressed shock.

It put Roy off a little, but if Edward didn't care, he wasn't going to stop.

Ed had his full attention again and he remembered to add a second finger as he gobbled the younger's mouth, tasting him again and drinking up his scrumptious moans.

He had all but forgotten Al's presence and continued to prepare Edward to be his vessel for release. If Edward hadn't reacted at all save for a fleeting glance and that arch of encouragement, Roy found no reason he should waste precious time fretting that they may scar the younger for life.

…and it was quickly obvious that they could not. Al did not seem in the least bit disturbed when Roy had looked in his direction, but rather interested instead.

Their breathing was beyond ragged and Edward was coming undone beneath him as he added a third finger, scissoring them inside, trying to make room to accept his girth.

It wouldn't be enough. Ed was just too tight, but he was so undone himself he wasn't going to deny himself the release his body was screaming for.

Edward's breathing was extremely erratic and his moans became louder, he struggled to move and push himself onto Roy's fingers as well as grind his painful erection against Roy, and Roy knew Edward was going to cum without him if he didn't do something soon.

He lifted himself reluctantly from Edward's heated body and withdrew his fingers.

Edward furrowed his brows and whimpered in protest, but his frustration was replaced when Roy lifted Ed's automail leg to relieve Ed of the stretch, that for him really wasn't a stretch at all, and Ed felt the head of Roy's swollen cock nudging his opening as the older man lined himself up to enter.

Roy left it there as he looked up at Ed and gripped Ed's hip to steady himself.

Edward reached for and grasped at Roy's shoulders to pull him closer, but Roy stayed where he was.

They were both at their limits, but Roy had to make one thing clear.

"It's going to hurt," he said, his own impatience and need evident in his eyes.

Edward huffed in exasperation and nodded frantically, clearly aware.

The sight was more than enough to cause Roy to fray. He was already undone, just not yet snapped.

Edward looked just as impatient as Roy felt, his moist, swollen lips pouting and ready to spew profanities and insults to spur on the process, or otherwise destroy the mood altogether.

Roy planted small kisses along the marks on Ed's skin he had already made, earning small gasps and whimpers from the younger. He trailed his lips up Ed's chest and neck and chin. He took Edward's mouth and abused it and received abuse in return as he eased himself into the blond, grunting and earning a gasp and moan from Edward that Roy appreciatively swallowed.

He released Ed's mouth and pressed his face into Ed's neck to keep himself from losing his mind immediately. Ed was so tight, it wouldn't take long, he knew. Then he looked up at Ed's face.

Edward's grimace was softening and the moisture in his eyes made evident the pain, but the younger man made no attempt to stop him.

Roy waited a few moments until Ed gave him a small smile and pulled Roy closer for another kiss.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Al lower himself to the ground in the doorway, but Roy barely registered the action as he gave in to the need, to the passion, the lust, greed and gluttony that overtook him as he demolished the feast before him, a feast that was his, and only his.

The rougher his thrusts, the more Edward would quiver and arch and moan. Edward dug his fingers into Roy's shoulders and back and left welting marks. The sounds Ed was making became more broken, his moans were cut short by the pleasure and all that he was able to manage were short, gasp-like whimpers.

Roy could tell that Ed was close. So was he, and he allowed himself to thrust even faster as he heard Edward calling his name.

Somewhere off in the distance, in a dense, moss-riddled forest with a thick, warm mist filling the air, he heard Edward calling his name…

He was so close! So close to losing himself and all but ravishing the man till there was a permanent Edward shaped indent on the mattress.

Anybody could imagine his frustration and almost animalistic rage when he felt Edward pushing him off.

He could see Ed's lips moving, but couldn't register the sound just yet, as he was still taken in the throes of pleasure. But it all stopped and everything came rushing back at him.

"…hurt. I need to move. Please…"

Roy collected himself the best he could and tried to sound less frustrated.

"What? What hurts? I'm sorry, are you okay?" He was a little worried, but more worried as to how he was going to blow his load if Ed didn't want to fuck anymore.

"I'm fine. My legs hurt, that's all, and my back, too. Can I turn over, please?"

Roy stared at him, suddenly relieved that it wasn't over. He lifted his left arm, which had still been pinning Edward's leg up, and let Ed's leg down as he collapsed onto him, kissing him and sucking on his mouth.

Roy sat up and allowed Edward to lift his automail leg up and over to the other side so he could turn over, but Ed collapsed onto his side with his eyes closed, breathing erratically.

Roy had almost thought Ed had fallen asleep but was relieved to see him open his eyes and continue turning over. Ed just needed to breath for a moment and allow the feeling to somewhat return to his legs. Really, it wasn't that long, only a moment, but it felt like forever to Roy, and his cock twitched in relief.

As soon as Ed lifted his rump, Roy was inside, thrusting wildly, not going to let Ed stop him this time.

Edward had his face and chest on the mattress and was grasping at the blankets around him, biting the sheets and calling out words Roy didn't know the meaning of, but he didn't care. He was so much closer than before…

But he had to maintain some semblance of control if he didn't want to make the alchemist bleed. To this thought, Roy reached around to grasp at Edward's own throbbing erection and earned a surprised and blissful squeeze to his groin when he began to pump it in time to his thrusts.

Edward searched forward with his hands as he gasped and choked and reached for the headboard. He found it, and began pulling himself up, throwing his head back and arching as far as he could. He pushed himself back to meet Roy's thrusts and the both of them lost it completely.

So much for maintaining control…

Edward's body shuddered and he lost his grip on the headboard, but Roy didn't let him fall.

Instead, he reached forward and grabbed Ed's arms and pulled them back, forcing Ed to rise into a kneeling position.

Ed let out a loud yell as he came, arching his back and throwing his head back onto Roy's shoulder.

Roy hissed at Edward tightening around him in short, blissful squeezes, and it felt like he was being milked. He gave Ed's quivering body a few more good thrusts before following and cumming inside him.

He let go of Ed's arms and the both of them collapsed, Roy on top of Ed's back. He could feel Edward still shaking and flinching every few seconds, his voice shaking as he brought in deep breaths.

Roy panted into the back of Ed's neck, the tangled mess of Ed's hair sticking to both of them.

He rolled himself off and laid on his back, his knees bent.

Edward eyed him through his slitted lids and after several moments, waiting for his breathing to slow, he turned over onto his side, facing Roy.

"Good show." Al said suddenly, breaking the silence otherwise filled with heavy breathing. "I left those books you asked for in the living room. See you guys later." Al got up from his place in the doorway and stretched, smiling slightly as he did so, then closed the door and left the house.

Roy flinched at the sound of Al's voice, having forgotten that the younger Elric was present, and began to wonder why Al had come up the stairs to the room anyway, knowing they were in there and knowing what they were doing.

He turned his head to Edward.

"Uh…" He didn't know where to start. _What. The. Fuck._ He didn't have much of a care earlier to think about Alphonse, but now that his mind was clearing enough to address such issues, he placed a confused and disturbed gaze onto the former Fullmetal.

Edward had an amused look on his face that suggested he knew what the older was thinking about. He crawled over and fitted himself into Roy's side.

"Why didn't Alphonse leave?"

Edward chuckled and ran his right hand over the large scar on Roy's side.

"He's watched me before. I've always been fine with it. In a way, it's actually kinda hot, having an audience, especially if that audience is your brother." Ed lifted himself to look at Roy. "There is something about having your brother there that adds an embarrassment to it that makes everything more sensitive. It doesn't really work with Al anymore." He traced his finger around a nipple and smiled as it erected at his touch. "Now, if it were my mother, Hahaha! I would probably tighten up so much we wouldn't be able to do it!

"I hope it didn't bother you too much, having Al here. I didn't plan for that."

Roy looked at Ed skeptically.

"No, really! If I wanted Al to watch, I would have asked you if it was okay. He just kinda showed up is all…" Edward seemed to look hopeful that his explanation was believable.

Honestly, Roy was bothered, but no harm was done to any of them. It certainly wasn't the first time he had had sex with an audience, but never had the audience been as intimate a relation as siblings. He had to wonder if watching wasn't the only thing the brothers did together.

His imagination took over immediately and he saw a few things he was sure he would never have wanted to see. The idea of the brothers simply kissing disturbed him greatly.

Edward must have seen the look of disgust on Roy's face because he smiled and lifted his leg over Roy to straddle him and flattened his body onto to older man, resting his chin on the back of his open hands.

"Al doesn't see it as something to jerk off to, but he does sometimes, especially when it's real intense, like today."

Roy's eyes widened. Suddenly the brothers simply kissing wasn't the worst thing he was imagining. "Did he...? While we were..?"

"No, but he's probably rushing home with a raging hard on. It's a little weird, that both of us are gay."

Roy looked at Ed at that, the wheels in his head going round and round, round and…

"It does make sense that I would let my brother watch me getting it on with another sexy man because, not only are we both gay, but we're closer that other brothers are. I guess we aren't anomalies to only alchemy."

Edward did not verbally confirm what Roy had just been thinking, but the _closer than other brothers are_ bit was more than enough confirmation the general needed. It was shocking enough. He didn't know what he should feel though, because he knew that siblings don't generally fuck each other, and it's said that they shouldn't, but even though he did feel some level of disgust, he was bombarded with images of the two golden haired boys naked and entwined and it was enough to almost reawaken his spent erection.

Whether Edward knew what the older was thinking or not, he made to expression or move to suggest that he did.

Edward seemed to understand the nearly awakened arousal, as he just happened to be lying on top of Roy and felt the twitch. He smiled, and kissed Roy's chest, slid himself up and kissed Roy deeply, burying his fingers in the dark strands.

He pulled away, not bothering to pop the saliva strings that ran from his mouth to Roy's.

"So much… Too much…" he panted into Roy's mouth, who was doing the same, and then he added in a whisper, "I'm dying."

Then he closed his eyes and dropped his head onto Roy's shoulder and took a deep breath before lifting his leg back over Roy and making to get off of the bed.

The two of them showered together. There was no way Edward was going to sleep with what he called 'sex grime' on and inside him. Roy decided there was no point in protesting, so he went along with it and even helped Edward change the sheets.

Thoroughly exhausted, Ed unceremoniously flopped himself onto the bed, now wearing clean boxers, and curled up into a ball.

Roy chuckled and climbed up with him.

If he should think that Edward sleeping with Alphonse was any of his business, and that it might diminish Edward's value as a living creature, he was wrong. He understood that, even though incest was morally wrong, love is love. And he knew of no other people in the world that loved each other like the Elric's did. Who was he to disapprove? It wouldn't change a thing between them.

Pulling the blankets over them, Roy smiled as Edward wrapped himself around Roy who did the same and he nuzzled his face into Roy's neck, breathing in the scent of the man as he fell asleep.

Roy pressed his lips to Ed's forehead and breathed in deeply, his nose buried in Ed's hairline, and he smiled as he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

He hadn't seen Edward since the younger was still a boy. At sixteen the teen had vanished and left a great many people distraught. Roy was no exception. Edward had made such an impression on all of Amestris, that when the world heard of his disappearance, it went into something of a mourning.

Very few knew of his return, and Roy was among those people. He had been funding Alphonse in his search for his older brother for the years that Edward was gone, and having to listen to the young Elric's insistence, who resembled a ten year old at the time, that Edward was indeed alive and could be found, he began to believe it as well. So when Alphonse managed to 'find' Edward, Roy and his team were the first to know.

Despite the fact that Roy and Edward were never known to get along, they had a mutual respect for the other's talents and an admiration for each other as good men. Roy was able to tell that Edward would grow up to be one of the finest men he ever had privilege to know, and when the teen disappeared he worried that he might never come back.

Knowing that Edward would become a fine man, he knew he would be rather attractive as well, and the imagined physique of the young man of gold was subject to many of his fantasies. As a teenager the boy did nothing for him. Roy wasn't a pedophile! But thinking of the future was more than enough to allow him to be interested anyway.

When Edward entered his office, locking the door behind him and skirting around his desk four years later, Edward looked much better than he ever imagined. His imagination didn't even begin to bring the boy justice, and he almost felt ashamed. But at the same time he was glad, because if he was able to imagine this, he wouldn't be able to properly worship him as the young god he was.

And a god is definitely what he was. There was no argument there.

He was more than surprised to see that Edward was in Central, and even more surprised to hear that he had owned a house in Central for about a year. Edward and Alphonse were staying there trying to make ends meet, and it really wasn't much of a struggle. People began to recognize him and call after him to do odd jobs for them, for which they paid generously.

Alphonse, however, had an apartment of his own somewhere in central, but Roy didn't car to know where.

Roy didn't know any of this when Edward silently traced his ungloved fingers on the grain of the wood and sat on the edge of Roy's desk, his left foot resting next to the outside of Roy's thigh.

It didn't take much persuasion on the younger's part to convince the general to spend the evening with him, granted he didn't have any previous plans.

And he didn't.

Or he thought he didn't. If he did have any previous engagements, he would have refused to remember them in favor of spending a night with a person so beautiful.

"Are you free tonight?"

It was certainly a phrase he never expected to hear coming from the young man in his lifetime. But there it was. Clear as the crystals seers used to tell one's fortunes.

He didn't even think about what plans he could have had before he said yes.

"I'm becoming rather interested in fire alchemy, and there isn't much to learn from the texts they have at the local library, and even the ones I've managed to persuade the librarians into taking out of the restricted sections, reserved for military use, for me. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to teach me what you know."

This was all complete and utter bullshit. Roy knew that Edward would jump at the chance to learn any kind of alchemy, and fire was no exception. Even though it was clearly true that the younger had done what research he could, this was his way of saying, 'I want you to fuck me, and I want you to fuck me good.' And if the slight nudge from Ed's foot wasn't enough to convince him of the ulterior motive, the look on Ed's face certainly was.

Even the strange manner of Edward's speech was a suggestion. Who in hell spoke that formally, even to the fuhrer?

He decided to go along with it. Even thought they were alone in his office and could have spoken exactly what they wanted, he could tell that Edward was still unsure as to whether Roy would accept the invitation or not.

"I would be more than happy to teach you everything I know on your word that you impart such information to no other. I have secrets that cannot get out." He looked up with a slight smirk, and he could see that by the way Edward narrowed his eyes and allowed the corners of his lips to curl up in response that the young alchemist knew he was understood.

"I promise to keep what I learn to myself." At this Ed leaned closer and whispered, "Even if I find myself at such a state of affairs to share, I may embarrass myself to attempt such a thing. This world is filled with kind, moral people, and I'm sure they would be at such a shock to learn such terrifying things they may be subject to such tremors so as to shake their bonnets away!"

At this the colonel couldn't keep his composure and he let out a chuckle as he leaned back in his chair, inviting Edward to do what he would with the space between them.

"You have changed beyond anything I could have ever thought. How are you?"

The conversation became more comfortable as the two discussed the evening, careful to keep quiet what they were really planning, speaking like the pair of friends they always could have been.

Nearing the end of the conversation, Edward stood and rounded the desk to leave, and, Roy being the courteous gentleman that he was, rounded it with him to escort the younger to the door. At said door, they paused to look at the other and Roy was pleasantly surprised to feel Edward lean up and place a firm kiss so his mouth.

He had Edward against the wall in an instant, but they only went so far as to kiss, and when they parted, breathless, they waited for their breathing to calm before Roy opened the door for Edward to leave.

Yes, Edward really had become a fine man. Finer a man as Roy could have ever imagined.

* * *

**Well, Cheshires, I really want to hear from you. Even if this was a complete failure of a story, I'd like to know how to improve. Sex just isn't something I'm used to describing, and since I'm not a guy, I don't know what it feels like to have a cock slamming into my prostate.**

**Well... I do. But that is only because, just like any female, I have something known as a Skene's gland. It is pretty much the same thing as the male prostate, except that it does't have a uniform casing like a prostate, so it appears as a cluster of little baggies, kind of like what those things in your lungs look like. Some people call it the female prostate because it secrets the same fluids the prostate does and is responsible for 'squirting' what is known as female ejaculate. It is also the where people would refer to as the G-spot. But whether having my Skene's glands pummeled should feel anywhere near what it feels like for a man, I have no idea.**

**So I have no way of really knowing. I'll have to ask my gay friends... lol.**

**All in all, I hope that, my random TMI wasn't too much either.**

**I love you my Cheshires!**

**Alice out!**


End file.
